Esto va a doler
by Clariana
Summary: Traduccion al espanol por la propia autora de la historia, "This is going to hurt..." Alistair se enfrenta a la ejecucion.


_E__sto va a doler,_ pensó Alistair, _esto va a doler mucho…_

Había peleado con los guardas así que estaba hecho una piltrafa. Su boca sangraba, había escupido unos cuantos dientes rotos, su cuerpo dolía, sus manos estaban hinchados, su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado por la inflamación, una de sus costillas posiblemente estaba cascada. Por el dolor sabía que tendría cortes y moleduras por todas partes… Un bulto palpita a un lado de su cabeza.

Porque le habrían visto en su armadura fina, probablemente pensaban que estaba fofo. Bueno, el les había enseñado lo contrario, casi dos años luchando de verdad le habían endurecido, incluso para cuando se llegaba al nivel de la pura fuerza bruta, puñetazos y coces, como eventualmente sucedió.

Sus oponentes se habían reblandecido, guarnecidos como estaban en Denerim, su último grito antes de que le golpearan hasta la inconsciencia había sido: "¿Acaso pensáis que podéis resistir la horda de los engendros tenebrosos? ¡pensadlo de nuevo, ni siquiera podéis conmigo!…" Desde luego, obviamente, si podían con él cuando eran quince contra uno, "Estáis muertos, todos, muertos…"

Más que una celda parece una jaula. Adivina que está en el subterráneo del fuerte Drakon. No es este un buen lugar donde despertarse. Su maravilloso plan estaba hecho trizas porque no comprendía despertarse. Nunca.

_Estoy completamente jodido…_

Alistair solo lleva puesto una camisa delgada, pantalones y ropa interior. Es un rectángulo bastante pequeño, muros de piedra gris a dos lados, barrotes, barrotes y una puerta cerrada con llave al otro. Sin camastro. Sin cubo. ¿_Quizás hay una alcantarilla?_ Quiere orinar, desesperadamente. Gatea un poco, ¿_porque andar cuando puedes gatear?_ Pues no, parece que no hay.

Paja. Un suelo empedrado cubierto con… No quiere realmente pensar en eso, y paja.

Bueno, por lo menos tiene iluminación. Puede ver dos antorchas en el pasillo exterior. De manera que puede ver el asqueroso y lamentable estado en que esta todo. El incluido.

La reverenda madre ni siquiera quiso entrar en la jaula, pero se quedo afuera, batiendo los brazos come si fuese una cigüeña herida, blandiendo su ejemplar del Canto. Era de mediana edad y tenía los ojos escurridizos y cínicos de quien había visto demasiados maldades, y que quizás incluso las habría perpetrado. Estaba claro que él incluso tendría dificultad en levantarse de donde estaba hundido, colapsado contra el muro. Nada más verla la despreciaba por su cobardía.

"Tienes que hacer las paces," le dijo, mirándole a lo largo de su puntiaguda nariz, "Para que el Hacedor te reciba…"

Movió su boca. De nuevo estaba lleno de sangre, "He hecho algunas cosas…" Raspó. "Más que unas cuantas, probablemente," Añadió. Pausó para escupir sangre, ya que no podía suportar el pensamiento de tener que tragárselo. Ella, asqueada, apartó los ojos.

Dejó de un lado su instinto que le decía que no se fiara de ella. "La ira," dijo, "El orgullo… la fornicación… la intoxicación… la violencia… Tomando en vano el nombre del Hacedor y su santa esposa…" La cabeza de ella no dejó de menearse como la de una marioneta, como si no pudiera esperar a que terminara.

Cuando ya no le quedaba más que confesar o decir, ella dijo "Eres un traidor…"

Hubo un largo silencio mientras que él se lo pensaba, "¿Quién… a quién traicioné al no ser a mi mismo?" le preguntó eventualmente.

Ella no iba a jugar ese juego, pero a otro, "Se ha decidido" replicó, "que te van a ahorcar porque eres ilegítimo."

El apartó la vista. Se le ocurrió que no tenía ninguna preferencia en particular, el ahorcamiento, la decapitación, el resultado final era el mismo, pero el resaltar así en sus últimas horas el estigma de su ilegitimidad, le pareció cruel.

Como si quisiera destacarlo aun mas, ella prosiguió "Y los bastardos no merecen la espada ni siquiera cuando la blandieran…" Guardó silencio por un momento, "Sin embargo, si confesaras…"

_Ah, un gancho,_ pensó Alistair, "¿Y esta confesion que forma asumiría?" Se dió cuenta de que su voz estaba dañada, átona. Había perdido toda sutileza, todo vestigio de ironía.

"Las palabras ya han sido fijadas, tú solo tendrías que firmar. Entonces la reina Anora, en su merced, te concederá la ejecución por la espada. Se te permitirá limpiarte y se te dará ropas frescas. Se te tratarán las heridas. Incluso pudiera, en su magnimidad, consentir, a que se te ejecute en privado."

"Ya veo…" susurró. Bajo su mirada a los pies desnudos, tenían cortes, moleduras y estaban sucios. Todo él estaba sucio. Se dio cuenta de que quizás ella pensaba que era analfabeto y que se le engañaría con facilidad ya que se hallaba en tal estado.

Con dificultad, se puso de pie, se acercó a los barrotes con mucha lentitud y dolor y se agarró a ellos para no caerse. Aún así, ella dió un paso atrás.

"Reverenda madre" dijo Alistair mientras ella le miraba con temor, "Váyase a la mierda y déjeme en paz."

"Serás uno de los perdidos, vagarás para siempre entre las tinieblas del Velo" Le amenzó mientras se retiraba.

El intentó sonreír, sin duda el resultado era espantoso, "Desgracias esas vestiduras… Dejaré que el Hacedor determine el calibre de mi alma y no usted."

Su próxima visitante era totalmente inesperada.

Le miró brevemente de reojo y dijo a uno de los guardas, "Una palangana, un trapo, agua… AHORA"

Se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó el trapo primero por la cara, luego por el pelo y finalmente por los pies.

"¿Que hay Morrigan?" le dijo, "¿Acaso Loghain no te cae bien? ¿No has conseguido engañarle con tus argucias? ¿Has venido a regodearte de mi?"

"El desdén no te sienta bien, Alistair," dijo, retorciendo el trapo, el agua salía rosada.

Alistair se rió pero la risa se le acaboó convirtiéndose en un traqueteo en la parte de atrás de su garganta. "¿Acaso me importa _ahora_ lo que me sienta bien? Aparentemente, se ha determinado que me espera la horca porque soy ilegítimo… El espada es demasiado bueno para un bastardo…"

Ella le dijo, "No puedo ayudarte a escapar…"

"No te he pedido tal cosa." Respondió.

Prosiguió como si no le hiciera caso. "A los guardas se les ha dicho que si te escapas lo pagarán con su vida y hay al menos cién de ellos aquí hoy. Parece que incluso se ha amenazado la vida de sus seres queridos. Es bastante frecuente, sin embargo que acepten sobornos a cambio de permitir que ciertas personas visiten a los prisioneros, especialmente mujeres atractivas, y son criaturas de hábitos fijos." Por su cara pasó una sonrisita y Alistair se acordó de que a Morrigan siempre le había hecho gracia la corrupción. "En resumen, mañana mueres..."

Escupió sangre de nuevo, "Eso parece… ¿A que has venido Morrigan?"

"No tendré pelos en la legua…"

"Por mi no los tengas. Y no es que no los hayas tenido nunca."

"Tu semen."

"Mi…" Se doblegó cuando empezaron a sacudirle las carcajadas, y entonces casi tan pronto como había comenzado a reirse, se paró "O Hacedor," dijo agarrándose la barriga, "eso duele, duele mucho… Porqué…" Pero las palabras se convirtieron en un gemido de dolor.

Morrigan le contemplaba despasionadamente, sus ojos glaucos y dorados le andaban por la cara, "Todos te han vuelto la espalda y mañana mueres. Eres el último de tu estirpe. Es esta tu última oportunidad para reproducirte. No lo desperdicies. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que un hijo te vengue. Cuanto menos el acto podría acarrearte algún placer en este tenebroso lugar."

Alistair se estiró y se apoyó contra la pared, su cara estaba pálida y demacrada y brillaba por el sudor, "Mi hijo…" gimió, "otro bastardo…"

"Toma." Le dijo sacando un frasquito de una bolsita de arpillera que llevaba colgada del cinturón, "Bébete esto… te curará y te dará algo de fuerza." No le dio la oportunidad de rehusar, abriéndole la boca y vertiendo la substancia en ella. Involuntariamente tragó y entonces apartó la cara, avergonzado. Unió sus manos y bajó la cabeza, su pecho se sacudía con cada aliento.

Pasados unos minutos se enderezó, ahora parecía menos macilento "El hijo de un bastardo y una bruja apóstata…" dijo.

"Si quieres verlo de esa manera: Si." Dijo Morrigan.

Inspiró y, sorprendido, descubrió que ya no dolía, "¿Que interés tienes en esto?" Preguntó.

Ella se lo explicó.

"¿Y no sufrirá?" Le preguntó por la milésima vez.

"No."

"¿Ni le abusaras?"

"No." Aun parecía indeciso, se abrazaba, como si intentara físicamente calmarse.

"Alistair," acercó su cara a la suya con una intención clara.

"Aun me sangra la boca," dijo Alistair débilmente, "no puedo…"

Por un momento sintió su cálido aliento sobre la cara y entonces sus labios satinados estaban sobre los suyos. Una de sus manos yacía dulcemente contra su mejilla. Cerró los ojos cuando su suave lengua entró en su boca dañada, aleteando allí con suma delicadeza... Alistair se sintió endurecer. Entonces ella se retiró con tanta suavidad como se había aproximado.

"Si," se oyó a si mismo decir, "si."

Mientras la miraba, ella echó de un lado su capa se soltó el cinturón y con un solo movimiento fluído se arrancó la túnica por la cabeza y se arrodilló completamente desnuda a su lado. Silenciosamente con agiles dedos alargados, desabrochó los botones de su camisa y recorrió con sus manos su pecho apenas rozándole la piel. Había allí contusiones negras y purpúreas y laceraciones. Sin embargo agachó la cabeza y él sintió sus labios demorándose justo encima de su corazón.

Alistair tendió una mano y le cogió un pecho y lo apretó sutilmente, sintiendo su firmeza y tersura recorriendo con el pulgar la dureza de su pezón, admirando el claror de su piel, por el que podía percibir el azulado itinerario de sus venas. Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo y esta vez él le devolvió el beso, su lengua jugando con la suya, explorando la suavidad sellada de su boca intacta.

Las manos de Morrigan vagaron, bajando lentamente por su cuerpo aproximándose cada vez más a los premios en su ingle.

Alistair rompió el beso y le cogió por las muñecas ella le miró y el vio la sorpresa en sus ojos. Moviendo las manos a sus hombros y contemplando sus ojos glaucos y dorados la sostuvo a un brazo de distancia y le dijo con tanta ternura como le fue posible "Seamos sinceros, aquí no hay amor."

Ella le sonrió como si comprendiera sus palabras. Alistair se puso de pie, no sin esfuerzo, y se desató los pantalones, tampoco sin dificultad, puesto que sus manos también se hallaban hinchadas y magulladas, los nudillos distorsionados. Se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y los apartó a un lado a patadas. Morrigan también se puso de pie pero entonces se agacho y extendio la capa sobre el suelo mugriento y poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de Alistair acercó su cara desgarrada a sus pechos.

"Hagamos esto de una vez," dijo el.

"No hay prisa," respondió ella tumbándose de espaldas sobre la capa. La miro tendida a sus pies consumiéndola hambriento con los ojos. Se le ocurrió que hubiera preferido una figura mas redondeada, pero un hombre destinado a morir al día siguiente no podía ser demasiado exigente.

"No hay amor" dijo ella repitiendo sus palabras con leve burla abriendo las piernas y doblando una rodilla enseñándole un poco mas de la carne rosada entre ellas, "Pero aun así podemos disfrutar…" dijo recorriendo su propio cuerpo con las manos desde los pechos un tanto enrojecidos por la anterior atención de Alistair hasta su sexo anidado entre las caderas. Alistair la miraba, anhelaba tocarla allí, besarla allí, poner su cuerpo allí…

Se arrodilló entre sus piernas ojála, pensó, que su cuerpo estuviera limpio, entero y sin tacha como lo había sido hace nada mas que unas pocas horas, antes de que su mundo se volcara patas arriba. Pero entonces se le ocurrió otro pensamiento, si las cosas fueran como hace unas cuantas horas el no estaría aquí, ella no estaría aquí y no estarían a punto de hacer lo que iban a hacer.

"Puede que fuera mas sencillo para tí, si yo…" le sugirió ella.

El sacudió la cabeza. "Por lo menos déjame retener algo de la ilusión del control." Le respondió, "Ofrécete a mi."

"Tómame, o Alistair," dijo ella con un dejo de cinismo.

Alistair se rio y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que el echo de la risa en ese sitio sonaba raro, como si los muros no estuvieran acostumbrados a la risa y como si no supieran que hacer con ella.

"¿Que hay de gracioso?" Preguntó ella como si no se diera cuenta.

"Hacedor… Como jugamos los unos con los otros…" Los hombros de Alistair vibraban con la risa y entonces, una vez mas, la risa se convirtió en un espasmo de dolor, inmediatamente haciendo pasar una sombra por su semblante.

"Como jugamos los unos con los otros…" dijo suavemente, con seriedad.

"Los _estúpidos, insensatos_ juegos que jugamos _todos_ los unos con los otros…" Y las lágrimas empezaron a correrle por la cara.

Morrigan se incorporó, le miró a los ojos, le besó brevemente y dijo, casi con sinceridad, "Tómame, Alistair."

La tomó.

Después, yaciendo a su lado Alistair le dijo "¿Te basta con eso?"

"Será suficiente." Replicó ella.

"Pues tendrá que serlo." Dijo Alistair malhumorado, "Por todos tus encantos, no creo que haya mas que te pueda dar." Se levantó quejándose suavemente, y eventualmente encontró la ropa interior los pantalones y la camisa y se vistió. Morrigan se levanto también y se deslizo la túnica por la cabeza, cogió el cinturón y se lo puso.

"Alistair" dijo.

"¿Qué?" Otra vez necesitaba apoyarse en la pared.

"Tengo un regalo para ti…" Le dio un frasquito de color violeta con reflejos glaucos y dorados, _como sus ojos,_ pensó el.

Sosteniéndolo en la palma de su mano derecha como si fuera un insecto exótico le pregunto "¿Esto qué es?"

"Es la mezcla más suave de su tipo que he podido destilar."

"Dime lo que es Morrigan," Insistió quedamente.

"Dormirás un sueño profundo."

"Dormir…" repitió como si esto fuera para él un nuevo y extraño concepto.

"Ajusté el dosis de acuerdo con tu físico."

"¿Me despertaré alguna vez?"

Morrigan aparto la vista, "No en este mundo, Alistair."

"¿Es ésto acaso mi recompensa?" Le pregunto, "¿Yo te doy un hijo y tú me das… ésto?" Dijo tendiéndoselo.

"No. Te lo habría dado incluso si tu hubieras negado a acostarte conmigo…" Dijo mirándole, "Podría envolverte en mis brazos mientras surte efecto, si lo desearas…" La expresión en el rostro de él era ilegible, "O dejarlo contigo para que lo consumas en privado."

Lo sostuvo entre el pulgar y el dedo índice y lo levanto hasta la luz de la antorcha, el frasco trazo una sombra purpura sobre su cara dañada.

"No hay dignidad en una ejecución pública, Alistair," dijo Morrigan calladamente, "Ni nobleza en la horca… Tus entrañas…"

"Lo sé." La interrumpió, "Olvidas que he visto tantos ahorcados como tú." Dijo aun contemplando el frasco como si estuviera hipnotizado.

"Tomate la poción, pues, o por lo menos quédatelo y piénsatelo…"

Sonriéndole alargo el brazo con el frasco… y lo soltó. La botellita se rompió en decenas de fragmentos de cristal. Un líquido claro se extendió por la mugre del suelo, perdido para siempre.

"Te conseguiré otro," dijo Morrigan mirándolo, "Haré que uno de los guardas…"

"Tan ávida, pareces, Morrigan, tan ávida…"

Se río con ligereza, "Y tú vas a rechazarme…"

"Sí."

"¿Puedo preguntarte porque?"

Alistair apretó las manos sintiendo las magulladuras y la tensión sobre los tendones producido por la inflamación y oyó los nudillos dañados crujir.

"Necesito el dolor" dijo.

"El Templario se reafirma," dijo Morrigan.

"Parece que si…" dijo Alistair sonriendo gravemente.

"El dolor es innecesario" Opino ella.

"No lo es." Dijo. De repente está muy convencido, muy claro, "Me indicará que he atravesado el Velo. Purifica…"

"Alistair, dejaré aquí mi capa hace frio en esta celda y es probable que luego hará mas frio todavía…"

"Adiós, Morrigan…" La va a echar de menos pensó y no solo por lo obvio sino porque había descubierto una nueva manera de relacionarse con ella, más maduro y distante.

Ella dio la vuelta para marcharse.

"Solo una cosa más…" dijo

Ella se giró.

"¿Te acuerdas de que siempre te burlabas de mí y me decías que era un tonto y un necio?" La cara de ella estaba inmóvil "Tenias razón. Dile a mi hijo que su padre era un necio porque todo lo que hizo, lo hizo por amor o por su sentido del deber y no pensó en sí mismo ni una vez hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Dile que es aquí donde acabe y que mi recompensa fue una soga… Dale esto." Se quito el colgante de guarda gris del cuello. "Es lo único que me queda ahora."

"¿Y la venganza?"

El ya había pensado en eso. "La venganza más tarde no disminuirá mi amargura ahora, ni aliviará mi alma en el futuro… Carece de sentido… Realmente, todo carece de sentido…"

Alistair está sentado apoyado contra la pared con los brazos ciñendo las piernas y la cabeza gacha, tiembla, incluso con la capa puesta. Sospecha que ya no tendrá más visitantes es tarde piensa y todo el mundo duerme menos él. Agradece que le hayan dejado la capa pero preferiría no tener la capa y no tener frio.

_Unas botas me vendrían bien,_ sus pies están helados. _Y unos guantes tampoco vendrían mal. Y un poco de vino, no olvidemos una comida de tres platos y hacer el amor… Ummm… _Bueno, pues, sorprendentemente, por lo menos eso si lo ha tenido.Y ya que ha tenido eso, ahora puede arreglárselas sin todo lo demás ¿Verdad? _Especialmente dado que mañana… ¿O es ya hoy? Bueno..._

Empieza a contar, los números que resumen su vida.

_24, uno pero puesto que era un dragón de tamaño adulto quizás cuente doble ¿Triple?... Cuádruple… Ocho pulgadas y medio, 220 libras. Cero porque Goldanna no cuenta. Dos pero hoy doble mi total, bien por mí…_

Intenta contar los engendros tenebrosos y malhechores que ha matado pero es una tarea imposible, y se da por vencido.

Intenta hablar con Andraste.

El Hacedor mismo parece un poco demasiado abstracto y distante. Intenta hablarle como si fuera la madre que nunca había conocido o la amante que no le traiciono. Comienza disculpándose por haber matado a la madre que nunca conoció…

Y entonces llega a un punto muy deprimente donde intenta contarle todas las cosas malas que ha hecho en su vida. Eventualmente se le ocurre que esta aburriéndola, así que se encoge mentalmente de hombros y le dice _"Bueno y todo lo demás ya lo sabes y lo siento mucho…"_ y la promete que de allí en adelante no lo volverá a hacer, como si eso contara para algo…

Finalmente, le dice que siempre ha admirado su valentía y le pide que le ayude a él a ser tan valiente…

Andraste tenía que estar escuchándole porque finalmente se durmió.

Hay cuatro de ellos, tres guardas y un tipo en armadura de más calidad, un capitán, se imagina. No hay rastro de la reverenda madre, _tanto mejor,_ piensa. No se esperaba las esposas, uno de los guardas se los ajusta con un aire de superioridad moral prendiéndole las manos a la espalda. _Eso es el problema con el sufrimiento, que duele. _ Ha escogido un mal momento para reírse de su propia ocurrencia.

"¿No están lo bastante apretados? Deja que te los ajuste, pues…" Dice el guarda.

"Por favor," dice, "Por favor, ya me duelen bastante…" Y es verdad, hay tensión en sus palabras, es sorprendente como en poco tiempo una pequeña compresión se puede convertir en pura agonía… La sonrisa era pasajera, ahora en su rostro hay una mueca. _Esto no es suplicar,_ se dice.

"Muy bien," el guarda cede, "pero que conste que ayer mataste a dos amigos míos."

No pide disculpas al guarda porque no lo siente. De todas formas eso muy pronto lo va a pagar.

El pequeño grupo se apresura mucho pero él tiene bastantes problemas con marcarles el paso así que los sigue dándose trompicones como mejor puede. No es capaz de determinar si son las heridas o el miedo o un poco de ambas cosas. Los escalones son particularmente difíciles, los guardas casi tienen que llevarle en brazos. Parecen acostumbrados a ello.

Llegan a lo que parece ser la planta principal. El fuerte Drakon es un edificio muy extenso. Se paran, se da cuenta de que están a punto de salir al exterior. El capitán le está mirando es consciente de que esta hecho una mierda y este pensamiento le resulta muy amargo.

No se considera particularmente vanidoso pero siempre ha hecho un esfuerzo con su apariencia, afeitándose con regularidad, arreglándose el pelo, manteniéndose limpio (a pesar de lo que decía Wynne), procurando que sus ropas, pese a ser modestas, y habían sido modestas por la mayor parte de su vida, estaban lavados y reparados. Y ahora todos esos pequeños detalles, precisamente cuando más importancia tienen, le ha sido negados.

Salen. Es un día precioso, soleado pero frío. Hay decenas de personas, la multitud ruge cuando la puerta se abre pero se calla en cuanto le empujan hasta la parte delantera del patíbulo. No le importa porque de repente se da cuenta de que Elissa está allí, ignora todo lo demás y lo recorre todo con los ojos buscándola_. Esta junto a la ventana por donde se mira desde lo alto al patio, al lado de la reina ´misericordiosa´, _en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaran con las de él, ella se pone amarilla y se aparta de la ventana.

_O amor mío, yo fui tu lugarteniente fiel, el que se llevaba la mayor parte de los golpes, el que te entregó su inocencia y que confiaba en ti, ¿y así me lo recompensas?_

La reina Anora, siempre pálida parece más pálida aun esta mañana. De repente se da cuenta de lo que es su juego. Él tiene que morir, por supuesto, debido a la sangre que corre por sus venas, aunque sea un necio, es demasiado arriesgado dejarle con vida, _pero eso no lo es todo ¿Verdad?_, va a utilizar el sentido de culpa generado en Elissa por su muerte en contra de ella, de forma que Elissa suplicará ser la que ateste el golpe mortal al archidemonio, muriéndose también, _sin duda además, algún accidente le sucederá a Riordan de forma que_ _Anora podrá continuar jugando con papaíto a las familias felices. _No puede evitar sonreírle con insolencia a la reina y casi lo sienta por Elissa que adivina está llorando detrás de ella. Casi.

Ahora tiene que prestar atención a sus propios asuntos. Alguien murmura algo sobre las últimas palabras. _Excelente._ Contempla la muchedumbre. Se están impacientando. Le sorprende ver cuántos han traído a sus hijos. Hay una cría nerviosamente chupándose la mano en los brazos de su padre casi en la fila delantera. La sonríe.

"Huid" dice en baja voz, la muchedumbre se acalla porque quieren oír lo que tiene que decir, "¡Huid!" grita. Contento, nota que su voz ha recuperado sus inflexiones naturales, se aprovecha de eso, "Sois todos presa fácil y la horda de los engendros tenebrosos está a punto de llegar ¿Acaso tenéis alguna idea de lo que harán con vuestros hijos? ¿No?" Hace una pausa, "Vuestros lideres os dicen que estáis a salvo, ¡No lo estáis! ¡No les creas!"

"Basta…" oye al capitán decir a sus espaldas, "Basta." Pero Alistair ha detectado que la muchedumbre están un tanto desorientados, "¿Qué? ¿Que os creíais que yo era uno de ellos? ¡Pues no lo soy! ¡Soy un plebeyo mas como la mayoría de vosotros, e encima ilegitimo!" Le agarran por detrás, el se resiste, solo para impresionar, realmente, "¡Ni siquiera tengo unas botas decentes para que estos me los quiten!"

Es un chiste realmente malo pero provoca unas cuantas risitas nerviosas.

Y ahora solo le queda una cosa por hacer… De repente se le revuelve el estómago, tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mearse encima, allí, delante de todos. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…_

Le colocan por encima de la trampilla. Un hombre con aspecto de abuelito, canas y ojos sorprendentemente apacibles, se le acerca con la soga, "Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, hijo mío…" susurra, "Buen espectáculo" Y entonces le pregunta, "¿Es verdad?"

Tiene que ponerse de puntillas para pasarle la soga por encima de la cabeza. "Si", le dice Alistair en baja voz mientras hace esto, "Es la verdad."

"Uno de mis sobrinos murió en la batalla de Ostagar" dice el viejo mientras fastidiosamente se ocupa de colocar bien el nudo, "Tiene que estar justo en esa posición… Entonces será rápido…"

"Gracias," le dice Alistair, "Gracias." De repente todo se ha vuelto borroso.

"No tengas miedo, muchacho," aprieta la soga para que se ajuste al cuello de Alistair. "Ya casi estamos." La soga de lino pica pero Alistair intenta quedarse quieto.

El anciano se va hacia la palanca.

Los guardas le sueltan, Alistair se yergue recto, encuadra los hombros, trata de fijar la vista en la media distancia… _Esto va a doler,_ piensa, _Esto va a doler mucho… Pero se acabara pronto…_

**FIN**

8 Page


End file.
